Kappa Sigma Tau
Kappa Sigma Tau is a small Fraternity of the California Univercity, Reefside campus. All the core male Coaster Force and Nitro Rangers (except Yellow) are members of this Frat. History Pre-Cal Reef The first Nitro Rangers from the year 1900 fought Count Vladsmir and creatures of the Monster World. They succeeded and helped fund Cal Reef. Their names have been forgotten by those of the present. Their powers were hid deep beneath the 3 floor dorm. As A Dormitory Alister Hall was a freshman male only dorm that was used from 1916-2000 when Morgan Hall was finished. It and the nearby Latore Hall (a female only dorm) were bound to become a new dorm called Southern Bell Hall. This was denied by the city of Reefside. Most of the frats moved into these buildings, but Alister Hall was renovated and became the Exchange Student dorm from 2002-2022 when Mitchel and Oliver Hall were announced. Kappa Sigma Tau Teddy Winslow was a masterful engineer who always felt he had more than 24 hours in a day, so he ended up creating the fraternity with help of his mentor, Charles Lashing. Their greatest enemy in competition was not other frats, but the Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa Sorority. They felt Teddy was crazy and couldn't be as smart and time erasing as they thought, but they were wrong as the frat got new students two years in a row. While fighting an army of Ghosts, Mel fell through an open storm drain and found the stairs that led to Reef Base Turbo (or High Speed Hall). Because of this, she is the only ranger to not loose her powers or give powers to someone else from the core team. Using these powers, Peter Ishitori became Nitro Red, Fiona-Nitro Blue, Seamus-Nitro Black, Takshiel-Nitro Yellow (and now bonded to Steel Venom), and Stella-Nitro Pink. After the Coaster Force Powers were repaired, Peter gave his powers to Micheal Bolt while Fiona Gave her's to Wallace Hightower. They made they way across the country to unite the Android Roller Coasters (ARC's) to fight the Vengeance Rangers (and Belatrix and the Boma). They frat/dorm was badly destroyed in the first battle with the Nitro and Coaster Force working together. The site's future is unknown. Members * Charles Lashing-Sponsor * Teddy Winslow-Founder and leader, Senior in Coaster Force; mentor of Literary Morphers (Coaster Force Red I) * Micheal Bolt-Sophomore member (Nitro Red III) * Wallace Hightower-Sophomore member (Nitro Blue III) * Seamus Decker-Freshman member (Coaster Force Yellow-I, Nitro Black II) * Peter Ishitori-Freshman member; junior in end of Nitro; graduate in Literary Morphers (Coaster Force Orange, Nitro Red II) * New Pledge in On Holiday * New Pledge in On Holiday * New Pledge in On Holiday * New Pledge in On Holiday * New Pledge in On Holiday * Uncredited member in Exposed * Uncredited member in Exposed * Uncredited member in Exposed * Uncredited member in Exposed * Uncredited member in Exposed Notes * Kappa Sigma Tau is an easter egg to Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (adapted as Power Rangers Nitro) * First Frat House that becomes a rangers base ** However, it's style is similar to Ao Le (The Blue House) from Himitsuranger * First Time a location switches roles since the Ninja Steel Rangers took over Sumer Cove High's paint room in the auto body shop * First base to be destroyed by the villains since GSA * It is believed that Alister is Fiona, Wallace, and Jezella's predecessor ** Or this could an Easter egg to Zenowing (played by Alister Browning) ** Since he was belived to be the Blue Ranger, this might a reference to Flynn and Eustus, both of which were Blue Rangers (and Flynn a Blue ranger with a vehicle motif) * Kappa Sigma Tau is a fraternity at the University of Texas, but a sorority at McKendree See Also * Ao Le-Sentai Counterpart (as the living quarters and base of the Rangers) from Himitsuranger * EAGLE Engineering-Sentai Counterpart (Protagonist's affiliation) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Ranger Base Category:Power Rangers Base Category:Lemurseighteen